memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Arella (NCC-1062)
The was a Heavy Cruiser. Launched in 2268 in the course of her career she became well known with the Klingons and the Tholians. In the cause of her seven years of service she excelled in military engagements always using unorthodox tactics. The Arella also was a key ship in many discovers most noted the discovery of a lost Starfleet Vessel from the 2100s. All of these were under the command of Captain William Ironside. The Arella was destroyed in 2275 six months before she was due to be refitted. Origin Arella a Hebrew word meaning "Angel Messenger". The NCC-1062 was the first Federation Starship to carry the name of Arella. Early History Although the Arella became famous under the command of William Ironside, she was originally intended to be a consulate ship intended to transport diplomats from sector to sector within the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. All of this was while under the command of Lester Hamilton. Her diplomatic missions only lasted six months before she was handed over to William Ironside in 2269 to begin a seven year mission of exploration. Ironside's Seven Year Mission 2269 The first mission of Captain Ironside was to investigate reports that a Klingon D7 cruiser had attacked a Federation colony of Carpathian IV, a colony close to the Klingon Neutral Zone. Early reports indicated that the colony had been destroyed by the Klingons but upon arrival the crew discovered the colony in one piece with no signs of damage. An away team lead by Commander Jennifer Conner revealed that a Klingon commander had visited the colony to trade for Blood Grapes for making a drink they called Blood Wine. Satisfied that the Klingon visit to Carpathian IV was peaceful, Captain Ironside ordered the away team to return to the ship and be ready to leave orbit. Before the Arella could leave, a Klingon D7 Cruiser arrived to greet the Arella and the commander of the ship demanded to speak with the Captain of the Arella on the planet's surface. Once on the surface, the Klingon introduced him self as Morag, afterwards asking if Captain Ironside had anything to drink. Captain Ironside ordered one of his bottles of Kentucky Bourbon to be beamed down. Both Ironside and Morag shared the bottle while discussing tales of ancient battles both from the Klingon home world and earth. Each left the other in peace and their ships continued on their way to destinations on their sides of the border. On Stardate 1313.3, Captain Ironside took on board the noted British archeologist Julia Harding. Julia had discovered the location of the lost starship on the surface of the H-Class planet New Sahara. One member of the crew, Ensign Fadiya Dembo, was at odds with most of the crew who believed the ship had to be a myth; Fadiya believed the Cyclops was real. Once the Arella arrived at New Sahara, an away team consisting of Dr. Julia, Captain Ironside, Dr. Martin, Ensign Koss and Ensign Dembo beamed down to the Capital City of New Cairo. Once on the surface, they were escorted to the location where a nacelle had been discovered; Dr. Julia verified that it did belong to a NX Class Starship. Using the Arella’s sensors they discovered the approximate location of the ships registry number and confirmed that it was the ; the away team then entered the bridge where they discovered the remains of the NX-18's crew. Captain Ironside contacted the Arella and requested the NX-18's crew manifest because Ensign Dembo's Great Great Grandfather captained of one of the lost NX-class ships; the manifest revealed that the captain of the Cyclops was one Captain Kazim Dembo. Ensign Dembo requested that her grandfather's remains be beamed aboard so that he could be buried in Africa back on Earth. Captain Ironside gave her his permission to do so; the remainder of the crew were given burials on New Sahara. Dr. Julia stayed on New Sahara and the Arella left orbit on her next mission. 2270 It was this year that the Arella encountered the Tholians attacking a Federation Freighter. after a hard battle the Arella managed to drive off the Tholian Ship and rescued the freighter. Later this year the Arella arrived at Starbase K7 for one week of shore leave, prior to their mission near the Romulan Neutral Zone. At the end of this year the crew of the Arella once again encountered the Tholians. This time being attacked by a Klingon D7 Cruiser. The presence of the Arella and the Tholian ship were enough to make the D7 withdraw and head back to Klingon space. The Tholian ship thanked the crew of the Arella by firing on them and leaving peacefully. 2271 The planet Nimbus III is declared the "Planet Of Galactic Peace". With this announcement the Arella was ordered to transport civilians to Nimbus III. While in orbit the Arella met a Klingon D7 and a Romulan Bird of Prey. Captain Ironside met his counterparts Morag and Donatra and managed to trade a bottle of his bourbon for a bottle of Klingon Bloodwine and a bottle of Romulan Ale. After offloading the civilians the Arella and her counterparts left orbit. The Arella was Part of the Federation fleet near Organia. When her systems inexplicably became to hot to handle much to the annoyance of Ironside. The Arella receives orders to Avoid System L-370 from the . This was so that the ship would not encounter the Doomsday Machine. 2272 The Arella encounters a shock wave while on route to Ceti Alpha 5. To check on a colony as a favor to Captain Kirk once in the Ceti Alpha system the Arella enters orbit of what they think is Ceti Alpha 5 unable to detect any life signs they assume the shock wave was caused by a gravimetric disturbance and had killed the colony’s inhabitants. The Arella left orbit soon after. It was this year that the Arella's Diplomatic status was reactivated and transported the diplomatic cores of the Tholian Assembly and the Romulan Star Empire to the conference on Bable. The Arella is disabled by Polaric Ion radiation from the destruction of a Romulan research stadium on Chaltok IV. 2273 Arella delivers Boronite Ore to the Lantarn Sector for a top secret experiment. The Arella wittiness the Omega explosion. Arella''s warp field collapses due to the Omega Effect. Captain Ironside helps to write the Omega Directive and creates the Omega Unit to handle Omega Molecule incidents. Captain Ironside is promoted to Commodore this year. 2274 The ''Arella stops a Romulan skirmish near the Federation side of the neutral zone. The Arella is successful in driving off the Romulan ship but suffered heavy damage from the attack Commodore Ironside orders the ship to return to Starbase 71. Ensign Dembo it promoted to Lieutenant for actions performed during the battle with the Romulans. After repairs are completed the Arella is assigned patrol duties of the Klingon neutral Zone. 2275 The Arella performs routine patrols of the Klingon neutral zone. While waiting for the ships turn in rotation for the complete redesign and refit of all ship wide functions. Six months from refit the Arella is attacked by a Klingon bird of prey claiming that the Arella had violated the neutral zone. Captain Ironside ordered the Arella into a nearby gas giant in the gas clouds. Once in the clouds Ironside asked if Thomas Highmore could pull off an L-4 Maneuver, Highmore pulled off the L-4 Perfectly and the Klingon bird of prey was disabled with a well timed Phaser Hit. While towing the Bird-of-Prey, another came out of nowhere and attacked the Arella disabling weapons and warp drive. The crew managed to evacuate to an Class M moon of the Gas Giant, before the main ship was destroyed. The bird of prey was destroyed by the second one and reentered the Neutral Zone. The crew was rescued one week later by the . Category:Constitution class starships Category:Federation starships